The dog at the guild
by canisiusgirl4ever
Summary: One day, Levy has a very painful headache and she goes home. On her way home, she collapses, and a boy picks her up and brings her somewhere. Fairy Tail's weakest (kinda) member is hiding something. Little do her guild member know that she is more powerful than they think. Weird summary but I hope you ENJOY! GajeelXLevy
1. Chapter 1

The dog at the guild

(A/N: Hey… I'm quite new at this. So please, go easy on me. I just hope you'd like it. ENJOY!)

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at the guild. Gray and Natsu fighting, Lucy, Mira and Levy talking, Juvia stalking, Cana drinking and a whole lot more. Nothing changed. Until…

"Ow.", Levy massaged her temple. Lucy asked her, "Levy-chan? Are you okay?" she replied, "I'm alright. It's just a headache. I think I'll go to Fairy Hills and rest. It's getting dark anyway." Out of nowhere, Jet and Droy appeared and offered in unison, "Levy-chan, I'll walk you home." She shook her head and said, "Thanks but I think I can walk home myself. See ya tomorrow." Then she left. As she was walking, her head started to hurt even more. She cried out I pain, the pain grew and grew then she collapsed. A boy ran and carried her somewhere into the forest.

The next day…

Lucy asked Mira, "Have you seen Levy today?" Mira replied, "No. I was told that she wasn't at Fairy Hills either." Lucy said, "That's weird…" she shook her head and continued watching Natsu and Gray fight.

Meanwhile…

Levy woke up in a somewhat familiar room. She sat up and looked around. A boy with messy yet attractive brown hair and brown eyes greeted her. He wore a white shirt and ripped jeans. She asked, "Where… am I?" he replied, "Ericka's house. You collapsed. Here, drink this. It'll take away the pain." She sighed, "Thanks, Riley." She drank the substance and the pain subsided. Besides that, she felt energy surge through her body. She felt more alive, more… powerful. He asked, "How do you feel, Lev?" she replied, "A lot better." He said, "Good. The pack's waiting." And they left.


	2. Chapter 2

The dog at the guild

(A/N: Just so you know, there is some NaLu, a hint of Gruvia, maybe Jerza… I don't know. I'm just writing whatever comes in mind. Sorry if the story is very stupid and weird. But please ENJOY!)

Chapter 2:

Levy walked with Riley out the house and into the forest. A bunch of teenagers greeted them. They just talked and talked and talked.

Meanwhile…

Jet and Droy walked up to Mira and asked, "Mira, have you seen Levy-chan?" Mira shook her head and continued what she was doing. Lucy told the two boys, "We haven't seen her the whole day. We thought she was with you guys." Jet explained, "We spent the whole day looking for her. When was the last time you saw her?" Mira replied, "Yesterday. Before she went home but according to Juvia, Levy wasn't there when she arrived. Her room wasn't even open." Just then Gajeel approached them and asked, "Oy, bunny girl. Have you seen your bookworm friend?" Lucy teased, "Why are you so… concerned? Do you miss her?" he replied with a scowl, "Can't I ask?" Droy said, "You haven't seen her, right?" Gajeel face palmed himself and sighed, "That's why I'm askin' you!" He said, "Good, because if you even laid a finger on her…" Lucy sighed, "Could you guys take this outside? Unless-" she was interrupted by a petite blunette sneaking through the door trying to approach Master Makarov. Unfortunately for her, Lucy spotted her and called out, "LEVY-CHAN!" Levy stopped her tracks, looked at her and approached her.

Lucy asked, "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Levy said, "Lu-chan…" Jet and Droy cried, "WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" she said, "Um… guys?" Mira giggled, "Gajeel was missing you already." He yelled, "HELL NO!" Levy sighed as she turned into a light shade of pink, "I don't see the need to shout." Lucy asked once again, calmly this time, "Where on Earthland were you?" she lied, "I went to the hospital. It started to feel worse on my way home. I dozed off there. When I arrived at Fairy Hills, no one was there. So, I knew you were all here." Gajeel said, "That still doesn't explain why you were SNEAKING in." she sighed, "I'm kinda in a hurry. So, if you don't mind…" she walked away and towards the Master.

She whispered to Master Makarov, "Um… Master? Can I talk to you in private? It's VERY important… it's about… THAT." He nodded and they went outside. When they were outside, she sighed, "Master, there has been… a misunderstanding. The Blacks thought we stole something. But we know it's the Reds' fault. The Blacks declared war on us and… it's three days from now. When the moon's full, all hell will break loose. I'll be gone for… a week or so. Unless I won't make it." Makarov placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "I have faith in you, my child. Be careful." She nodded, gave him one last hug and left. Once she was gone, he entered the guild greeted by the guild members who asked eagerly, "Why did she leave?" he swallowed for he knew that tone. They're gonna make him spill the beans.

Levy walked further into the forest. After a very long time, she was gonna have to face something she left behind.

**Flashback**

"_Thalia! Wait for me!" yelled a seven year old Levy. A girl with black hair stopped running. She was about five years older than Levy. She laughed. Her laugh was warm and gentle. The young Levy asked, "Why do we have to hike up the mountain, Onee-chan?" she said, "You'll see." Levy whined, "But… it's so cold!" Thalia crouched to the height of her little sister and explained, "Don't worry. We're almost there." Then she stood up, took her sister's hand and they walked further up the mountain._

_About two years later, Levy and Thalia stood in front of a train track. Levy gaped, "Whoa… that tree branch goes all the way across the tracks… I wonder if…" she started to climb the tree and climbed the longest branch that stretched all the way across the train tracks. Thalia called out, "Be careful, kiddo." Levy giggled and waved at her older sister._

_Minutes later, Levy was still playing on the tree branch when a train was fast approaching. It startled the young blunette which made her to fall, causing her to injure her leg. Thalia ran to the aid of her little sister, she carried the little Levy in her arms to bring her to safety. Unfortunately, Thalia's foot was stuck and the train was near. It was either both of them or just her. She gathered all the strength she could muster and in the last minute, she whispered, "Stay safe, little shrimp." And she tossed her injured sister to the side and the last thing Thalia saw was Levy safe away from the tracks. Levy screamed, "THALIA!" but she was too late._

Levy wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. Her sister's past was, in every way, connected to hers. She lost her family the hard way once, she was not gonna lose the closest thing she has. Not to the ones who killed her parents when she was just three. She walked further down the path to Ericka's house. (A/N: Ericka will be revealed later.)

Meanwhile…

Makarov lied, "I don't know! She was acting weird! She just said that there was something important she had to do and she might be back." Mira said, "Master, you're such a bad liar. There's more to that." He floundered as he said, "She didn't say anything! She…" he saw lucy glaring daggers at him. He thought to himself, "S-so… that's the worse side of Lucy… it's best if I wouldn't see what happens next." He sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. B-but… this secret of hers… might probably change you and also your perspective of her. Although she told me not to tell you… I think it's time you should know." He thought… and told them. "Levy's… a werewolf." They all gasped, "WHAT?!" Makarov said, "Before any reaction, please let me continue. She's a grey wolf. There are three packs in Fiore. The Red wolves, they are very mischievous. The Black wolves, they're the strongest and lastly, the Grey wolves. They are in between. If you DESPERATELY want to know, go deep into the forest. It won't be hard to spot her. You'll sense her the deeper you go." Then they ran. Makarov asked Gajeel, "Why were you so curious?" he replied, "Something bad's gonna happen to that little shrimp. I just know it," then he ran after the rest.

* * *

_HI! I only figured how to use this now. Stupid me. Anyway, if you were paying attention, Gajeel and Thalia have one thing in common, not including the fact they care for her. Everyone does. I'm sorry if there are some unexplained things. If there are some things you need to know, I'll tell you. Well, not everything. I'm not gonna spoil you the next chapter, Hehehe. OKAY! Enough with my blabbering. Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

The dog at the guild

**(A/N: Hi! Thank you to those who reviewed on my story. Thank you to HeartGold12 for the tips and encouragement. Hope you like it and ENJOY!)**

Chapter 3

Most of the guild members ran, searching for Levy. The scent of Levy was getting stronger the further they went, only for the dragon slayers though. They ran and ran. They searched desperately to find her and find out what was going on.

Soon they saw a crying Levy and in front of her was a girl comforting her. She had brown and hair brown eyes. She wore a worn out denim jacket, a white shirt and a sky blue mini skirt. They ran closer to them, thanks to the dragon slayers' sharp senses, they heard a bit of the conversation.

The girl whispered, "Lev, it's alright. It's not your fault. Shh-"then she spotted the mages approaching them.

"You're friends are here." she glared daggers at them and Levy lifted her head from her hands.

Lucy ran towards Levy but Levy just backed away.

Lucy asked, "Levy… w-what's wrong? If it's about you being a werewolf, we already know."

"Yeah, and that… um…" Natsu uselessly added.

"Stop trying to be useless, flamehead." Gray said.

Natsu yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT, ICE PRINCESS?!" and they were about to start a fight when Lucy said, "Guys, not helping." They decided to reserve the fight for later when the problems were solved.

Levy sank to the ground and once again covered her face with her hands. The girl knelt beside her and placed her hand on Levy's shoulder. She glared at the guild members again and growled.

Levy sniffled as she said, "Ericka… it's okay."

Ericka groaned, "Mages. I hate their stench. It's… sickening. Especially-"

Levy wiped her tears away as she said a bit louder, "It's okay. They're my guild mates."

"Fine." Ericka grumbled, "I'll just go somewhere."

Levy asked as they stood up, "But… you… won't leave, right?"

Ericka smiled as she replied, "No, I'll just be at the meadow." Her death glare returned to them as she said, "Apparently, the flowers smell better than them. I won't be too far."

Once she was gone, the guild members approached her. Lucy was the first to ask, "Why didn't tell us about… you being a… werewolf?"

Levy replied, "I'm really s-sorry. I just. I..." she broke into tears once again.

Jet asked,"Levy-chan… are… are you okay?" she sighed and sniffled as she wiped her tears.

She said, "Guys… I'm so sorry. I didn't…" she shook her head and sighed, "It was necessary. I would've if I could but… I'm sorry."

* * *

Minutes later…

Mira said, "So, you're at war with the Black wolves?" Levy nodded.

Gajeel asked, "What the hell is that girl's problem?"

Levy replied, "Oh, Ericka? She… holds a grudge against mages. A mage killed her mate. She was never the same since then."

Droy wondered, "How about you?"

"Ericka has no problem with me." Levy explained, "I knew her ever since we were young… so… Master told you, didn't he?"

Erza said, "We threatened him. Don't blame him but yes. He told us. Not everything though. By the way, if you were already in a pack, what's the use of coming to the guild?"

Levy lied, "It just... I dunno. Honestly. I... didn't feel comfortable around the pack."

She felt better until Ericka came back. She told Levy, "Alright, hate to ruin the moment but… Lev, we got somewhere to be. They're waiting."

Lucy asked, "Will you come back?"

Levy shrugged and she said to them, "Maybe. It depends. Bye guys. You should really go back. This area of the forest isn't safe at this time. Especially that the Reds are almost everywhere. Almost."

Ericka mumbled, "And that I'm here. I could rip you throats out at any moment. Be thankful Levy's here." Levy, upon hearing what Ericka said, elbowed her arm. Then she turned around and left. Ericka gave them her usual death glare then she turned around and bounded after Levy. Once they were gone, the rest left to go back to the guild.

* * *

Levy and Ericka were walking back to Ericka's house. It was pretty silent on their way back until Ericka spoke, "You didn't tell them the truth, did you?" Levy said nothing. Ericka laughed. She took that as a yes. Then she asked again, "Whadya tell 'em?"

Levy sighed, "That... I thought they wouldn't accept me if I told them that I was a werewolf... and the reason I was crying was that it pained me not telling them. And that I left the pack and joined the guild because I didn't feel comfortable around the pack. They fell for it though... I think."

Ericka said, "You know that if they figure out the truth, **THAT **is gonna happen and since you're... you know...they could-"

"They won't touch my guild mates. I know what I'm doing." Levy told her.

She raised her hands in defeat as she said, "I know. I know. I'm just reminding you. And don't even think that i have a soft spot for those mages." Levy laughed as Ericka said that. "It's just... I've seen the way you act around them. You're happier. I've never seen you laugh, smile and open up to people this much before after Thalia... yeah... I've treated you like my little sister ever since we met. I just want what every responsible older sister wants for her little sister. To be happy. That's what Thalia wanted for you too."

Levy's smile faded and she hugged Ericka as she said, "I miss her."

Ericka agreed, "Me too, Levy. Me too."

Little did they know that some people have been hiding in the shadows.

* * *

_Aaaaand Chapter 3 is done! I know that it needs a bit... a lot? a bit? It needs improvement. If you think it does, please tell me. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

The dog at the guild

**(A/N: Sup! Thank you for the reviews and to my friends who supported me all the way... if they're reading this... yeah... hope you ENJOY!)**

Chapter 4

Previously:

_Ericka said, "You know that if they figure out the truth, **THAT **is gonna happen and since you're... you know...they could-"_

_"They won't touch my guild mates. I know what I'm doing." Levy told her._

_She raised her hands in defeat as she said, "I know. I know. I'm just reminding you. And don't even think that i have a soft spot for those mages." Levy laughed as Ericka said that. "It's just... I've seen the way you act around them. You're happier. I've never seen you laugh, smile and open up to people this much before after Thalia... yeah... I've treated you like my little sister ever since we met. I just want what every responsible older sister wants for her little sister. To be happy. That's what Thalia wanted for you too."_

_Levy's smile faded and she hugged Ericka as she said, "I miss her."_

_Ericka agreed, "Me too, Levy. Me too."_

_Little did they know that some people have been hiding in the shadows._

* * *

Ericka said, "Lev... we honestly gotta go. Something's wrong and not in a good way."

Levy added as she scanned her surroundings, "It never is."

They suddenly heard a loud rustling to their left, then their right, then behind them, and then in front of them. Levy and Ericka slowly backed away but then a squirrel popped out of the bush in front of them.

"That **ALWAYS **happens." Ericka huffed.

"To you." Levy teased, "It didn't happen to me... I think..."

They started to laugh and laugh. It was just as if there were no problems. It was like when they were still younger, when Thalia was still... alive. They finally stopped laughing and were about continue walking when there was a voice, "Oh, look. They're Greys."

Another voice chuckled, "Girls too."

"Ain't that obvious?" the first voice groaned.

Ericka looked at Levy. It was not good. Ericka clenched her fist getting ready to punch either of the two idiots if anything happened. Levy took a step back and idiot #1 (**A/N:**I have no idea what call him.) said, "Where do you think you're going eh, girlie?"

Levy's big, innocent eyes shrunk and she took another step back. Ericka stood in front of her friend protectively and growled at the two idiots. Idiot #2 chuckled, "Aw, c'mon. We just wanna have some fun." then he placed his hand on her hip. Levy couldn't stand it. She made a loud growl that startled the idiots. She began to lose it. Levy's transformation would've made Jet and Droy pee in their pants... maybe.

Her teeth suddenly turned into the sharp teeth of a wolf, her eyes didn't hold fear anymore, they** GAVE **fear. She fell on her knees, and the growl grew louder. Her body morphed into a **HUGE** wolf... but not very huge. Her fur was blue, grey and hints of black. You could easily hear the anger in her growl and see it in her eyes. The once innocent and shy Levy became a big and tough wolf.

Ericka punched the idiot who held her and morphed into a wolf. She had brown fur with hints of grey. She took her place beside Levy and they were ready to fight the two idiots.

Idiot #1 said, "If it's a fight these chicks want..."

"...then it's a fight these chicks'll get." Idiot #2 continued

The did their fighting stances and the battle begun.

Levy made the first move. She tackled Idiot #2 and tried to rip him apart sadly, he was stronger than her. He threw her to a tree and then he transformed into a wolf too. He immediately pounced on Levy but in mid air, Ericka pushed him and fought that guy on her own.

Levy got back up on her feet... er... paws. Just then Idiot #1 scratched Levy's shoulder (**A/N: **A wolf has a shoulder. She didn't transform into a human. Just so you know.) A Levy whimpered but she didn't mind the pain or the bleeding, she continued fighting.

Ericka was having a hard time fighting Idiot #2. He took the blows and she dodged his but he always had the chance to scratch her or bite her. He may have been struck a lot of times yet it felt like nothing to him. She scratched his cheek. He whimpered and shook his head but it wasn't more than five seconds before he tackled her. She pushed him into a tree. She felt triumphant and transformed back into a human. Her clothes had a few rips but otherwise it was still intact. She also had a few wounds and bruises.

She kicked the idiot but she never expected the happy moment would end quickly. Idiot wolf #2 was launched at her. Thankfully, she ducked on time and the wolf missed her head by an inch. Ericka yelled at Levy, "What the hell, Lev!"

Levy replied, "S-sorry." her dress had a lot of rips and was stained with a bit of blood. Her shoulder was scratched, the corner of her mouth was bruised, she had wounds here and there and she was sweating bullets. Ericka ran to her aid and they went to Ericka's house.

* * *

Once they got there, they were greeted by Riley who was lounging on the couch. He asked without looking up from his book, "Blacks? They've been ambushing us for quite some time now."

Ericka replied, "No, not Blacks. They were Reds."

"And, that's not all. Ricka and I had a tough time with them... they're... stronger." Levy added.

He stood up and said, "Impossible! Ricka... then... Reds are never strong enough to give Ricka a scratch."

Levy agreed, "I know. They took our attacks like it was a simple punch. I was gone for seven years. It's possible for them to improve."

"No. I fought the Willis siblings a week ago. They are the strongest. I beat all of them without transforming. And I know my twin, she's stronger than me. How.."

Ericka groaned, "Hello? I'm still here ya know? So... wassup? Anyway, back to the topic. Only one type of wolves could fight like that. Endure and survive like that. The Reds can never achieve that in a week. That only means one thing..."

A voice said, "The Blacks and the Reds joined forces and are both up against us."

The three gasped and looked at the direction where the voice came from.

* * *

_HEY! Did ya like it? I was too focused in my graduation practice but... I hope you liked it. I know the action sucks... I'm no good at action... sadly. I'm running out of ideas, so if you want me to add something, just tell me. I'll be glad to add it. As long as it doesn't change what I already typed... maybe. Unless it was a lie Levy or any of the characters said. But, anyway I'm open for suggestions. If there's anything I need to improve on, just tell me. Anyway, till next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

The dog at the guild

(**A/N: I finally graduated! I made it to grade 7 and I'm planning on improving my writing for then next six years before I graduate once again(DARN YOU K-12!) Anyway, please tell me if there's something I need to improve on. Hope you ENJOY! By the way, thanks for the awesome reviews! Love ya all!**)

Chapter 5

Previously:

_Once they got there, they were greeted by Riley who was lounging on the couch. He asked without looking up from his book, "Blacks? They've been ambushing us for quite some time now."_

_Ericka replied, "No, not Blacks. They were Reds."_

_"And, that's not all. Ricka and I had a tough time with them... they're... stronger." Levy added._

_He stood up and said, "Impossible! Ricka... then... Reds are never strong enough to give Ricka a scratch."_

_Levy agreed, "I know. They took our attacks like it was a simple punch. I was gone for seven years. It's possible for them to improve."_

_"No. I fought the Willis siblings a week ago. They are the strongest. I beat all of them without transforming. And I know my twin, she's stronger than me. How.."_

_Ericka groaned, "Hello? I'm still here ya know? So... wassup? Anyway, back to the topic. Only one type of wolves could fight like that. Endure and survive like that. The Reds can never achieve that in a week. That only means one thing..."_

_A voice said, "The Blacks and the Reds joined forces and are both up against us."_

_The three gasped and looked at the direction where the voice came from._

* * *

Ericka gasped, "Gareth!"

A man came out of a room. He was tall. His black eyes were serious and his messy dirty blonde hair looked like he just woke up. He wore ripped jeans and since he had no shirt on, you could see his well toned abs and his muscles. He was as muscular as Gajeel (**A/N: **Yes, I'm comparing him to Gajeel). He continued, "Kyleese was attacked yesterday and they... uhm... Remember what happened to Levy the time Phantom attacked?"

Levy winced as she remembered what happened. " G-Gajeel... pinned me to... to a tree..." she thought to herself.

Ericka nodded. Gareth sighed, "Apparently, they did the same thing except... They killed Kyleese. And instead of leaving a mark, they wrote a note on the tree with her blood..."

Tears fell from Riley's eyes. He asked, " She... Was... Was killed? By them?"

Ericka said to Levy, "While you were gone for seven years, Riley... Imprinted on her. Also Taranee, Gareth's mate and fianceé, was killed by the Blacks. They killed those who were close to us. I found out that they were supposed to kill Thalia but the accident happened. They want to use you. They want to turn you into... One of them. And now, they'll be after..."

"No. They can never use me and Fairy Tail will be safe." Levy assured.

Gareth announced, "We're the only ones left."

"Whoa, hold up," Ericka said, "Lev and I were gone for an hour or two. How on Earthland can we be the only Greys left in here?"

Riley grumbled, "Blacks, of course. Who else?"

"Levy, leave the guild. We gotta move out of Fiore." Gareth told her.

She shyly protested, "I-I... I can't."

Gareth sighed, "Lev, I know how much they mean to you-"

"Oh, Gar, can't you see? Levy imprinted on someone from that guild." Ericka said in a baby voice, "Wittle Wevy is in wuv."

"W-what?!" Levy said as her cheeks turned into a light shade of red, "No! W-why would I like Gajeel?"

Riley chuckled, "Did anyone say anything about you liking Gajeel?", upon hearing that, Levy immediately clamped her hand over her mouth.

Ericka, Riley and Gareth exchanged looks as Levy turned into a darker shade of red.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the guild...

Gajeel's pov

Hmm... I can't the feeling that what we did just made things worse and endangered something... or someone... oh, what the hell.

Pantherlily approached me and asked, "Oi, Gajeel, what's wrong?"

I grumbled, "What? Nothing's wrong." I bit the piece of metal I was snacking on.

"If I knew any better, you miss Levy." he said. I almost choked on the piece of metal I bit. Me? Miss that bookworm? Hell no!

I grunted, "What makes you say that?"

He replied, "You keep on looking at where Levy used to sit." I suddenly felt my blood rush to my face.

I looked away and groaned, "So what if I do?"

"You glance at her from time to time when she was around. You were a lot more... calm. Now you're more tense." he stated.

Do I miss the bookworm? No. Why the hell would miss her? Pantherlily hopped of the table and said, "You should be honest with yourself. Sometimes, you only get one and only one chance in life to say something to someone."

Sometimes, I just don't understand that cat.

* * *

Lucy's pov

A day without my best friend is quite boring. It was shocking that she was a werewolf but who can blame her? I drummed the table as I saw Gajeel and Pantherlily talk. Hmm. He turned red. Does he like Levy? Maybe, maybe not. I looked at Jet and Droy who were feeling gloomy due to the absence of their female team mate. Most of us miss Levy. I felt down in the dumps until...

"Oi, Luce!" a familiar voice called out.

Natsu.

I sighed, "Please, not now. I'm not in the mood for a job."

He wondered, "Who said anything about a job?"

Wow! That's new. He usually does that to me to invite me to go with him on a job. He asked, "Hey, Luce... uhm... can I talk to you later? It's important."

"Okay. Where?" I replied.

He just said, "I'll meet you outside your apartment... see ya!" then he ran directly out the guild. That's just strange. He never asks something like that and the last time he wanted to talk to me alone... ugh... he just needed Virgo to dig a hole. I hope this is serious even if Natsu isn't serious unless it's a serious battle or some hurt his friend. I just kept on wondering what he wanted to talk about until Mira approached me.

She asked, "So, what did you two talk about?"

Shoot! I can't let her know. She might get the wrong idea. "Oh, nothing. Just his usual jokes." I lied.

She gave a sweet smile and I know what that smile is. Something's going on in her head. Scary but I just ignored it. I left the guild, anxious to find out what Natsu wants to talk about.

I met Natsu standing outside my apartment. Happy's not with him. This must be quite embarrassing. He said, "Um... can we talk... in the forest?"

I nodded and we walked. It was quite awkward and my heart was beating very fast and very loudly that I was afraid he'd hear it. I felt myself blush, so I decided not to look at him... though I glanced at him once in awhile, noticing the tint of red on his cheeks, I'm guessing he must feel awkward too. Once we got to a deep part of the forest, we stopped walking and I said, "So, what is that you wanna talk about?"

He replied, "Luce, I..."

* * *

_Aaaaand that's chapter 5! I'm so sorry that it took quite long to update this... uhm... just in case you didn't know, although it was mentioned earlier, Riley and Ericka are twins. Yup! That's it. Thank you for the the reviews! What do you think Natsu wants to talk about? :D Well, if you wanna add something or have an idea on what Natsu wants to talk about, (because I honestly think my idea for their conversation is just crappy and my brother is clueless on romance, in other words, he's useless) just PM me. If there's something I need to improve on, REVIEW! Till next time! Love ya all!_


	6. Chapter 6

The dog at the guild

**(A/N:I 'm so, so sorry for not updating earlier buuuuut... I'm sooo busy with violin classes and stuff. I'm so so sorry. Punish me for this or something but... ENJOY!)**

Chapter 6

Previously:

_I met Natsu standing outside my apartment. Happy's not with him. This must be quite embarrassing. He said, "Um... can we talk... in the forest?"_

_I nodded and we walked. It was quite awkward and my heart was beating very fast and very loudly that I was afraid he'd hear it. I felt myself blush, so I decided not to look at him... though I glanced at him once in awhile, noticing the tint of red on his cheeks, I'm guessing he must feel awkward too. Once we got to a deep part of the forest, we stopped walking and I said, "So, what is that you wanna talk about?"_

_He replied, "Luce, I..."_

* * *

"Luce, I..." He sighed, "Lucy, do you trust me?"

Lucy replied, "Of course I do. We're team mates."

He looked down and said, "Lucy Heartfilia... I'm sorry."

* * *

Behind Lucy's apartment...

Natsu woke up, trying to remember what happened. Soon with his super senses **(I dunno how to put it)** he heard a scream. A scream that unmistakably belonged to Lucy. He ran as fast as he could to find her. Using his sense of smell, he followed her scent to the forest but then... it was gone. The scent ended in the middle of the forest. He tried to focus but her scent was masked by something or someone. Natsu felt something pretty hard under his foot. He looked down and saw Lucy's keys, so picked them up and ran to the guild.

* * *

Levy ran to the guild. It was important. She wanted them to be safe no matter what. Even if it costed her her life. Why was she running to the guild you ask **(Even if you weren't asking**)?

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Levy... You imprinted on-" Gareth was interrupted by Ericka yelling, "Gareth! Levy! The Blacks and the Reds! They're coming!"_

_Gareth said to Levy, "Lev, They're after you, and... and this." he showed her a necklace. He continued, "You do know what this is, right? Thalia had it. She entrusted it to me. Now... I'm giving it to you."_

_"Gareth!" Ericka yelled once again._

_"Keep it and yourself safe." he told her while giving her the necklace. Levy said, "I'll come back." she took one last glance at her four friends then ran. A voice yelled, "McGarden! Show yourself! Or we'll come for your wretched guildmates." She ran as fast as she could to the guild through the back door. She caught a glimpse of Riley and Ericka fighting a lot of wolves. She could tell it was Riley and Ericka through their signature Grey fur. The symbol of their pack. Then she continued running as fast as she could._

* * *

She made it to the guild but almost collided with Natsu. "What happened?" she asked.

He said, "Lucy's... I dunno. Can't find her. But I found her keys."

She shook her head and panicked, "Oh, shoot. Not good. Not good. We gotta move fast. Come on." then they entered the guild.

Makarov asked, "Ah, Natsu, Levy, what seems to be the problem?"

"War started a little earlier than we thought and... Lu-chan's missing." Levy sighed, "Natsu found her keys but didn't find her. I smell... another person's scent. I'm not really sure on what happened but... I've got a bad feeling about this." she took the necklace out of her pocket, stared at it for a moment then wore it.

Natsu wondered, "What do we do? We should look for Lucy."

"No." Levy responded, "It's... too dangerous."

Gajeel stood up and said, "Dangerous, shrimp? We're used to that. For all we know, Salamander won't rest until he finds his Bunny girl and, _gi he__,_ I'm definitely lookin' for a fight." then he cracked his knuckles.

Levy sighed, "Well... if that's what you want, so be it. But you have to understand something, I can try to help but that'll risk Lu-chan's life. The moment they know where I am, they'll threaten to kill her unless I turn myself in."

A gruff voice outside called out, "McGarden, We know where you are! Come out and turn yourself in or we'll kill your blonde friend here."

Lucy yelled, "Levy-chan, don't-!"

Levy clenched her fists and Natsu yelled back, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"And we got... what's left of your pack. We don't mind killing all four of them." the voice replied, "Scratch that, we don't mind keepin' the girls."

Natsu tried to run through the doors but Levy gripped his shoulder. Another voice called out, "And to make things easier, we'll hand you... Riley. He can help clear your head. We'll give you 24 hours to think. Don't even think of passing through the back. We got some boys there. If any of guild mates try to leave without you with them to hand yourself over, we'll behead Ms. Heartfilia here."

Riley was thrown in and there, they could see Ericka, Gareth and Lucy gagged and tied up on the ground with a sword each under their chins. About ten silhouettes stood behind them then the doors closed. Riley ran to Levy and asked, "Are you okay? Is it okay?" she nodded then they started talking.

* * *

Later...

**(Btw, it's evening. After reading this part... don't try to kill me.)**

Master said, "So, this necklace can give anyone a great power if combined with the blood of all family members of a family of Alphas?" **(Did you understand it? If you didn't, just review or PM me. I'll explain)**

Levy nodded then explained, "I'm the only one in the family who hasn't... sacrificed."

Mira sighed, "It's a shock you're an Alpha too."

"You guys should sleep." Riley told them. Natsu clenched his fist and growled, "We need to do something to save Lucy."

"I know... just rest." Levy said while looking down, "I'll think of something."

When everyone was asleep, well, pretending to sleep. They were secretly and silently keeping an eye on Riley and Levy. They wanted to save Lucy but they didn't want to lose Levy. Riley asked, "What do you think we should do?'

Levy sighed, "Rile... there you know I have to... go. Just take care of your sister and the rest. And keep a watchful eye on Fairy Tail for me."

"No. You aren't going to give yourself up. What about Ericka? What about your two teammates? The guy you imprinted on?" He said while taking steps closer to her, "What about me?"

She told him, "Do what I didn't do... Move on. Please."

He placed a hand on Levy shoulder and pleaded, "No. Not without you. I... I can't."

She looked at him in the eye and said to him, "Riley... You-" she was interrupted.

* * *

Gajeel's p.o.v

I sat upright and pretended I was sleeping. What is shrimp saying? Giving herself up? Wait... the guy she imprinted on? What the heck does that even mean? Wait... wait... what is he... WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID HE F*CKING...

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Levy turned crimson once she realized what was going on. Riley...

* * *

_HEEEEEEEY! Sorry for not updating earlier. PUNISH ME FOR THAT! I'M SO SORRY! So... don't kill me. So... yeah. Love ya all! canisiusgal4ever OUT!_


	7. Chapter 7

The dog at the guild

Chapter 7

**(A/N: Heeeeeeeey! I am really excited cause school is about to begin but... NOOOOO! Summer's ending! I'm lookin' forward to Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters. Ahhh... Jake Abel... Oh, s-sorry. Back to business. So, yeah... ENJOY!)**

_Previously:_

_Levy turned crimson once she realized what was going on. Riley..._

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Gajeel felt like wanting to kill Riley. Riley kissed Levy. She pushed him away and covered her mouth. She said in a silent voice, that could've been inaudible if you weren't paying close attention, "W-why did... you... I thought you..."

Riley didn't look at her as he said, "Ericka wanted me to stay away from you because she knew you imprinted on someone. I didn't imprint on Kyleese. She imprinted on me. Levy... you know when you... imprint on someone... you can't let them go. You can't leave 'em. You're... attached to them."

Levy sighed, "Riley..." she couldn't think of the words to say. She removed the necklace and placed it in his hand. She started to cry then she hugged him. He hugged him and asked, "Why?" she didn't say anything.

When they released the hug, she looked at Gajeel, she stared at him, smiling. Then she glanced at her guild mates then walked towards the door. She yelled to the dudes outside, "I'm going out... alone." then she opened the doors and stepped outside.**  
**

They all stood up and ran after her.

* * *

Ericka's p.o.v

No. Levy's coming out. What... I... Riley was supposed to stop her! I gave out a muffled scream. She just looked at me with sad eyes and she mouthed, "I'm so sorry." I exchanged glances with Levy's best friend, Lucy, and tears filled her eyes.

The boss punched her in the gut hard. So hard that it made her cough out blood. Lucy and I gave out muffled screams which made our captors position the blades closer to our throats. But then the dude with piercings attacked the boss while the pink haired weirdo attacked Lucy's captor. Aaaaand, hallelujah! My brother comes to help me. Riley punches my captor. He takes my gag off and unties the ropes. He says to me, "I kissed her."

I gasped, "No. Why?!"

He sighed, "I couldn't help it."

I punched him and said, "Rile... Levy imprinted on a guy and I'm positive he likes her the same way too. I don't want her to go through what Thalia did."

Gareth yelled, "Hate to ruin the sibling discussion but... we got a fight goin' on here!"

We morphed into wolves and went down to business.

* * *

Levy's p.o.v

Gajeel helped me stand up. I wiped the blood off my mouth and he said, "You okay, shrimp?"

I groaned, "I do have a name."

He asked, "Did they hurt you anywhere else?"

"Gajeel..."

"Ya sure you're fine?"

"Gajeel..."

"Listen... don't ya dare do anything like that again, shrimp."

"Gajeel..."

"I did tell ya never to leave my side... I saw the Riley guy ki-"

God, he can talk too much sometimes. So, I decided to do what had to be done... I kissed him. For once in my life, I had never felt so free. Once I parted the kiss, I said, "Gajeel, we'll talk later. And, I will never leave your side. Never." he kissed me then he ran off and started to fight some Reds. I smiled and turned around. I faced the boss, morphed and fought him.** (Yes, Gajeel was sorta out of character but... I think I should shut up now)**

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Lucy stood back-to-back with Natsu. She asked, "What was that you wanted to talk to me about?"

He wondered, "Huh?"

She yelled, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" then Taurus appeared and said, "Moo, I will protect Lucy's body from harm!" Lucy told Natsu, "You told me that you wanted to tell me something important."

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" he yelled, "Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you if you were not doing anything tonight."

She dodged an attack from a Black then wondered, "Why?"

He replied as he punched a Red in the face, "Because..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Levy was running from the boss who apparently was chasing her **(The battle's happenin' the woods) **he chased her to some familiar place. The boss **(In wolf form) **bit her leg causing her to stumble and fall onto a train track. By coincidence, a train was fast approaching. Levy tried to stand up but the boss, who morphed back to human form, punched her ribs, causing her to yelp loudly.

Her yelp was loud enough to catch the other's attention. Everyone saw her. They all dropped what they were doing **(Elfman literally dropped the guy he was fighting. Ya know... kay, I'll shut up now)** and ran to her. The boss chuckled at the wounded wolf form of Levy. The train was close. They were close to saving her but... WHAM!

* * *

Gajeel found Levy's bloody and limp body. She said in a whisper, "G-Gajeel..."

He mumbled, "Damn it, shrimp. Don't die on me. C'mon." he carried her, bridal style and carried her to the rest. He told her, "Wendy will help ya. Just hold on."

She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "I-I'm... so...rry... Gajeel..." he laid her down in front of Wendy and she started to heal her.

* * *

Minutes have passed. Levy and Wendy moved to Ericka's house which was not far. The rest of the guild members were in the living room, waiting for results. Just then, they heard a scream.

* * *

_Hi! Did I update early enough? I know there are a few questions you'd be askin' but... yeah... I guess I talk too much. How 'bout this, the more reviews I get, the faster I'd update? Sound good? Well... yeah... I'm gunna shut up now. Till next time! :) canisiusgal4ever, OUT!_


	8. Chapter 8

The dog at the guild

Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey, guys! So, I just wanted to update early cause I was super duper bored. And just a heads up, I've been re-reading the reviews and noticed two reviews asking if Gajeel is a werewolf and sadly... no. I'm sorry but... I can't let that happen. There's just something I want to do and that ain't gonna happen if Gajeel is a werewolf. So... I'm really sorry. Aaaand this is pretty much the longest author's note I've typed so, a round of applause for Ms. Talkative! I'll shut up now. Just... ENJOY.)**

_Previously:_

_Minutes have passed. Levy and Wendy moved to Ericka's house which was not far. The rest of the guild members were in the living room, waiting for results. Just then, they heard a scream._

* * *

Wendy's p.o.v

I saw Levy burst through the window. Wait, what? She panicked, "Wendy, no. That's not me. That's..."

The "Levy" I tried to heal morphed into a quite buff... guy. He said, "Thank you for using up your magic on me. Now, to end things."

He tried to punch me but Levy grabbed his fist. She growled, "Don't you dare touch her." She tried to attack the guy too but he kicked her knee. She fell on the floor then he knocked her unconscious. I tried to run for the door to get help but he grabbed the back on my dress and tossed me to the wall, making me scream.

I tried to stand up when I heard Carla ask, "Wendy, is everything okay?"

I yelled, "Guys, help!" Well, I needed it. I panicked.

Then they came bursting through the door. They were surprised to see the unconscious but unhurt Levy on the floor and the guy standing there. Before anyone could attack, he jumped out the window. I guess they decided to let him go.

* * *

Normal p.o.v

They all sat on the couch. Levy decided to let Wendy rest, so she just placed ice on her knee. Erza asked, "Levy, Wendy, what happened?"

Levy explained, "The person run over by the train? Was not me. They used that guy, who can shape shift as a decoy so he could kill all of you and piss me off."

Ericka asked, "Then... Where were you?"

Levy said, "They distracted me. They did not intend to kill me... yet."

Natsu thought out loud, "If they like tricking us so much, why not... We trick them?"

Lucy exclaimed, "Good idea, Natsu!"

* * *

About an hour later...

Gajeel pulled Riley out of the house and said, "Hey, don'tcha dare do anything funny around my shrimp, ya got it?"

Riley growled, "You do know I can still change her mind."

"Did ya hear what I said? I said, 'Don't do anything funny around her'." Gajeel grabbed Riley by his collar and told him, "Or else I will let you experience something worse than being run over by a train."

"Really?" Riley chuckled, "I can make her happier. I knew her longer."

Gajeel said, "But I'm the one she wants."

Riley huffed, "You tried to kill her when you first met her."

Levy came out and butted in, "Guys, fightin' over me? God, you'll both turn into something like Jet and Droy only you'd attempt to kill each other. Stop. Okay? You are not fighting each other unless you go through me. Let's just... go inside." then they walked to the door but the two guys were still glaring at each other. Levy stepped in between them and muttered, "If only I was taller, this would be easier."

Unexpectedly, Gajeel wrapped his arm around Levy's waist and they went inside the house. Not knowing that two certain people were sitting on the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof...

Lucy said to Natsu, "You know... I never really thought you as the... romantic type."

He gave her a weird look and wondered, "Really?"

She giggled and playfully nudged him on the shoulder. He told her, "I may seem dense, or not interested into things like... dating but when it comes to loving a person, I'm pretty serious." she leaned on his shoulder and let the silence fill the air. Then they heard a growl.

* * *

_And that's chapter 8. So... yeah... I made the NaLu part short. I don't really know what to put in there. Just bear with me. So, yeah. Uhm... not much to say here... canisiusgal4ever OUT!_


End file.
